Twilight Sparkle (Creepa-Bot Inc.)
' Twilight Sparkle '''is a character in the My Little Pony: The Movie franchise. She comes in the My Little Pony: The Movie Story Pack. Background Will add later. Abilities *Magic *Illuminate *Target *Magic Shield *Flight *Appiration *Intelligence Panels *Dive (Sea Pony) *Harmony Locks *Cloud Kicking *Character Change (See Main Page) Quotes Entrance and Exit Animations Entrance *Twilight jumps out of the rift and lands with her wings spread out. Then she folds them back in. About To Exit *Twilight crouches with her wings spread out. Exit *Twilight spreads her wings and flies into the rift. Idle Animations *Twilight uses her magic to take out a quill and a scroll. She looks around, starts writing, looks around again, writes more, and then rolls up the scroll and teleports it. The quill is dropped. *Twilight uses her magic to take out a photo of Twilight and her friends. She smiles and puts the photo away. Attack Animations Normal Attack #Twilight swings her left front hoof foward. #Twilight swings her right hoof foward. #Twilight charges toward with her horn. #Twilight spins with her hind legs in the air. Ground Pound *Twilight shoots a magenta magic blast into the ground with her wings spread out. Finishing Moves *Twilight uses her magic to pick up the enemy and pull them apart. *Twilight shoots a spell at the enemy. The enemy's torso inflates into a ball. The enemy floats into the air and pops. Misc. Animations Movement Tip-Toeing *Twilight crouches and slowly walks. Walking *Twilight.....simply walks at a normal speed. Running *Twilight trots. Sprinting *Twilight gallops. Walking on Balance Beam *Twilight slowly walks along the beam with her wings spread out. Activating Switches Buttons *Twilight presses the button with her hoof. Levers *Twilight's horn glows with magic and the lever is pulled. Rotating Switches *Twilight puts her front hooves on the switch and moves forward on her hind legs. Valve Switches *Twilight's horn glows and she tilts her head from the left to the right. Aiming and Projectiles Aiming *Twilight bends down her front hooves and aims her horn. Firing *Twilight jolts back a small bit. Projectile *The projectiles look like Gandalf's projectiles, but purple. They also leave a trail of sparkles. Using Abilities Magic *Twilight raises her head a little and her horn glows with magic. Magic Shield *Twilight crouches a little as her horn glows with magic. Illumination *Twilight raises her head and her horn glows a bright white. Appiration *Twilight's horn glows with magic and she teleports in a cartoony flash of purple. She reappears the same way. Intelligence Panels *Twilight's horn glows with magic and she takes out a brown book. Dive '''Idle on Surface' *Twilight pushes against the water with her front hooves. Swimming on the Surface *Twilight pushes herself forward with her front hooves and her fish tail. Swimming Underwater *Twilight pushes herself toward with her fish tail. Walking on the Bottom *Twilight drifts toward with her tail. Character Tag All sides are lavander. The front has Twilight's cutie mark. Category:My Little Pony Category:Characters Category:Customs by Creepa-Bot Inc. Category:Custom characters by Creepa-Bot Inc. Category:Story Pack Characters Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Magic Category:Magic Shield Category:Illumination Category:Flight Category:Character Changing Category:Target Category:Cloud Kicking Category:Harmony Locks Category:Dive Category:Intelligence Access Category:Apparate Access